


An Encounter of the Amphibious Kind

by ladydragona



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Consent is Sexy, Crowley Has A Cloaca, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Lots of Touching, M/M, Non-Human Crowley (Good Omens), Non-Penetrative Sex, Slime, abandoned and alone with a monster, except the monster is crowley and hes honestly just really sweet, mer crowley except hes also kind of an axolotl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona
Summary: Abandoned in a cave in the middle of the jungle was the last thing Aziraphale expected when he agreed to go on this research trip, he also wasn't expecting the being he would find there or how attracted to them he would be.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 124





	An Encounter of the Amphibious Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).



> I saw Cecil's beautiful [art](https://twitter.com/nothistoryart/status/1365103715003334659?s=20) of mer-axolotl Crowley and went a little feral. Please go give them love and follows, their art is *cheffkiss*!
> 
> And while it doesn't come up in the fic itself, Crowley's eyes sight is awful. He can only see about six inches before everything turns into a blurry mess so he uses the gill stalks on his head to 'see' via sensing vibrations.
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [SylviaW1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991)

Aziraphale felt like he should have known things would turn out this way the second Gabriel had chased off their guide three days ago. He was meant to be cataloging and recording native wildlife, nothing dangerous or foolhardy, but Gabriel had insisted on coming to 'protect his investment from savage natives.'

Perhaps _that_ should have been his tipoff things would go awry.

Regardless, it was firmly Gabriel's fault they didn’t know about the chasms in the area; their guide could have told them about them but-

Aziraphale shook his head and reached up to grab his hat to wring it in his hands before remembering it had fallen off in the fall. A quick sweep of his surroundings proved futile in finding it. The murky waist-high water was too dark to see through, only broken by the occasional rock jutting out of the depths. An underground stream broke through the rocks above, forming a small waterfall on the far side of the cave Azirapahle had found himself in. A few scattered vines hung from the thick tree canopy above, but they ended a good ten feet above the surface of the water. The walls of the chasm were slick with moss and curved inward and Aziraphale knew he’d never be able to climb them without aid.

Leaving his climbing gear back at the camp seemed like such a foolish thing to do now. He supposed hindsight really was 20/20.

Patting around his pockets, Aziraphale located his radio. He scowled at the water dripping from it and, when he pressed the button, it made a _skrtz_ sound, the screen flashed once, and went dead.

Aziraphale resisted the urge to throw the useless thing in frustration. It might still be useful if he could-

A splash from behind had him twisting around, only to find nothing but more water disappearing under the earth. His eyes swept the surface, remembering the warnings of crocodiles living in the area their guide had shared before Gabriel’s insensitive comments had chased him off, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Perhaps it had been a branch falling from above, or a lizard or bird taking a dive. No reason to panic.

At least, that’s what Aziraphale told himself. Besides, panicking would only make his situation worse. He needed to conserve his energy, find some dry ground, start a fire to get himself warm and dry. All the things his wilderness survival classes had taught him before going on this trip.

Well, there was no use standing around and feeling sorry for himself. Aziraphale carefully began making his way towards the waterfall, perhaps there was a shelf above the water near there and if there wasn’t he could at least get fresher water than what he was standing in.

The going was slow, Aziraphale had to take slow, measured, steps. He couldn’t see the bottom and could all too easily imagine the lake bed falling away into a sheer drop he would never see coming. Aziraphale could swim, of course, but he didn’t want to if he didn’t have to.

Another splash, this one to his left, wasn’t as startling as the first, but Aziraphale still swiveled his head in that direction. The only ripples on the surface came from dripping water from above and the rocks that broke the surface.

Aziraphale swallowed thickly and hurried his pace just a bit. He would feel better once he was out of the water.

The next splash was closer and this time Aziraphale _knew_ he wasn’t imagining things. He grasped a nearby boulder with trembling hands and pressed his back to it. Nothing would be sneaking up behind him. Nothing.

Birds chirped and bugs buzzed in the canopy above, the waterfall roared to his right, and Aziraphale could even hear his own blood rushing in his ears from his pounding heart.

Despite the calm of the water, Aziraphale was certain there was something in here with him. He reached for his trouser pocket and the pocket knife there. While it wasn’t much, it was still the only weapon he had.

Every muscle in his body seized when his hand brushed something smooth and _slimy_ instead of the wet fabric of his trousers. Aziraphale turned his head slowly, eyes drawn down to where his fingers were touching a pale, almost pink, hand. The fingers were long and webbed to the second knuckle.

Aziraphale would, if ever asked later, deny any potential scream or flailing of limbs.

He did, however, find himself plunging beneath the surface of the water as he lost his footing on the slick rocks under his feet. Aziraphale reached for the nearby boulder, hands seeking something, anything, to grasp onto. He did not expect to be hauled up, nor did he expect what he came face to face with when he opened his eyes and blinked away the water.

The creature's face was the same color as his hand: a pink so pale it was almost white and also long and thin, with sharp handsome cheek bones. Long red hair fell in waves over his shoulders, the sides looking almost braided in places, but it was hard to tell in the low light. His eyes, though, were what caught Aziraphale’s attention the most. They were inhumanly large and a soft, almost pastel, yellow with a thin vertical slit down the middle.

“-are you?”

“I-I’m sorry?” Aziraphale stuttered.

“What are you?” His voice was rough and breathy, pausing between each word as if his vocal cords were unaccustomed to being used.

It took Aziraphale a moment to gather his thoughts. This creature- being- _person_ was talking. To him. “What-what am I? What are _you_?”

The being cocked his head to the far right, lips pulling back into a grin to show small sharp teeth. “Asked first.”

Aziraphale could concede that point. He had, indeed, asked first. And Aziraphale was nothing if not polite, even if this entire scenario was completely outside of his purview. “Well, I’m a human, of course.”

“Human…” The strange being seemed to be contemplating this, his head tilted to the other side and Aziraphale almost jumped when what he thought were braids at the side of his head _moved_. Stalks with thin frills the same color as his hair twitched, spreading out to frame his face.

He looked- He looked like one of those mexican salamanders- axolotl’s, they were called. They had a few of them in tanks back in the research lab. Aziraphale had always liked watching them and had insisted on keeping a few around even after that particular research had concluded.

Aziraphale couldn’t remember their guide saying anything about this. He didn’t have much time to contemplate that, however, as the axolotl-like being pressed closer than Aziraphale thought was strictly necessary. Slick slimy hands slid over Aziraphale’s shoulders and up his neck towards his face as the creature leaned in, close enough that their noses touched.

“Human. Never met human.”

The close proximity had Aziraphale blushing and reeling back only to realize something long and thick had wrapped itself around one of his legs.”What are you- Oh!” Aziraphale froze as a cold nose ghosted across his cheek.

“Warmmm,” the other said, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck.

“Are-are you cold?”

The creature nodded. “Alwaysss cold.”

He did _feel_ cold everywhere they touched. And once Aziraphale thought about it, the water they were in was certainly colder than what they kept the axolotl’s in back at the lab. Aziraphale tentatively wrapped his arms around his thin waist; he could at least provide the poor thing with a little warmth for a time. “The water is a bit chilly, yes. Is this your home I fell into?”

The creature nodded again, each bob of his head rubbed their cheeks together.

“Jolly good. You wouldn’t happen to know of some dry or, well, as dry as possible really, land down here, would you?”

The creature made a thoughtful noise and then pulled back to turn his head towards the waterfall. Aziraphale watched his headstalks twitch and move, if they were anything like an actual axolotl’s Aziraphale imagined they were picking up the sound vibrations. After a moment he pointed across the cave. “Flat rock, there. Show?”

Aziraphale tried to see where he was pointing, but sharp rocks blocked his vision. “Yes. If you could show me, that would be lovely.”

He received a nuzzle against his cheek in response before the creature gave a wiggle and slipped right out of his arms and back into the water. Aziraphale wasn't quite sure how he should feel about the blatant display of affection. Humans did not do such things with strangers, not often anyway, and most animals were wary of humans until trust was earned.

But this being was neither human nor animal. At least, he certainly displayed an intelligence far greater than that of an animal. He could understand words and speak them back, he asked and answered questions, and seemed to understand humor. Aziraphale was convinced if he showed him a mirror he would even be able to recognize himself in it.

There was no use dwelling on it, seeing as he had no mirror available with which to test his theory, so Aziraphale shelved that particular train of thought in favor of following him through the water.

At least now he could see what had been wrapped around his leg, as his new friend propelled himself lazily on his back with a long light pink tail. There were myths and stories of half-fish people and Aziraphale had never heard of a half-axolotl person, but the reality was he had just been talking to, and was now following, one.

“Ah, I realize I haven't inquired after your name, if you have one.”

His companion frowned and furrowed his brow. “Name? You want name?”

“Yes! I would like to know what to call you, if that is alright, of course.”

He stopped swimming to sit in the water and give Aziraphale a very serious look. “Name- Name is Crowley.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured, trying it out. “What an interesting name.”

A grin spread across Crowley’s face and he swam back to Aziraphale. “Now you,” he said, pressing a webbed hand to Aziraphale's soaked shirt. “Your name.”

“Well, it's a bit of a mouthful, but my name is Aziraphale.”

Crowley scrunched up his face. “Aziraf-Azira- too long.”

Aziraphale laughed and covered Crowley’s hand with his own. “Would you like to try again? Slower this time, perhaps?”

That earned him scowl and Crowley wrapping his other arm around his neck to haul himself up. “Not fair.”

“I think I'm being perfectly fair.”

“No,” Crowley said and pressed their foreheads together.

“It is fair! I said your name, now you have to learn to say mine. It's not fair to me if you don't.”

Crowley huffed. “Can't,” he said and pressed their cheeks together again.

“How about this,” Aziraphale said, trying his best to slow the rapid beating of his heart. It had been such a long time since anyone had been this touchy-feely with him but that was not an excuse to project his lonely feelings onto poor Crowley. “I'll teach you, but only after you show me where it's dry. Deal?”

Crowley made a considering noise. “You teach?”

“Yes, I'll teach you.”

That seemed to cheer him up and Crowley gave his neck a squeeze. “Deal.” Crowley slipped back into the water and continued on his way with Aziraphale right behind.

By the time they made it to the far side of the cavern Aziraphale was out of breath and his legs burned with exertion. Never let it be said that wading through water was _easy_. Crowley, however, seemed no worse for wear as he lifted himself up and onto a flat shelf just above the water line. It wasn't perfectly dry, as water dripped from above in some places, but it was better than nothing. 

Aziraphale followed suit and also climbed out of the water, falling onto his back with his arms spread the second he was sitting. “Oh sweet heavens that is so much better.”

A soft clicking noise next to him drew Aziraphale’s attention back to Crowley who was grinning and- and he was laughing at him.

“Now stop that, or I won't teach you my name.”

The clicking laugh stopped abruptly, but Crowley’s smile did not. “Teach.”

“Yes, yes, you demanding thing.”

Aziraphale spent the next few minutes slowly sounding out his name and encouraging Crowley to repeat after him. “Alright. Now put it all together.”

Crowley wrinkled his nose. “A-zira-phale.” He flicked his tongue at the end and Aziraphale silently chastised himself for tracking the movement the way he did. Thought it didn't help that while they had been laying here Crowley had gradually scooted closer and closer until they were almost touching again.

“You've got the hang of it, now try again a little faster.”

He slid closer again, the tips of their noses brushing, and furrowed his brow into a serious look. “Aziraphale.” His voice came out a little deeper, more purposeful.

“That's- that's right. You've got it,” Aziraphale whispered, staring into Crowley’s unblinking yellow eyes. “One more time.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered back, more confident this time.

He should not have found him as attractive as he did. Crowley wasn't even human, the tail wrapping around his legs and the webbed hand against his chest was proof enough of that if the yellow eyes and gil stalks on his head didn't give it away.

And yet he couldn't help how his heart beat out of rhythm when Crowley was near. Couldn't help how he noticed if he tilted his head _just so_ he could capture Crowley’s mouth and find out what he tasted like.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “See? Wasn't so hard, was it?”

“Not hard.” Crowley agreed and did exactly what Aziraphale had been thinking about and kissed him.

It was just a tentative, shy, press of lips. It took Aziraphale longer than he cared to admit for him to realize what was happening, but once he did he reached up to cup Crowley’s jaw, thumb gliding across his smooth skin, and pulled him in closer.

Crowley made a soft noise of surprise, but it seemed that was all he needed to be _sure_. And all at once Aziraphale’s arms were full of enthusiastic, well, Crowley. Webbed hands slid into his hair as Crowley’s tail tightened around his legs, seeking as much contact as he could get.

Aziraphale was happy to give it to him. Happy to run his fingers across Crowley’s cheek while his other hand grabbed his waist, feeling the skin smooth and- smooth and dry.

In fact, all of him was dry. He shouldn’t have been dry, Aziraphale knew that much and gently pulled away. Crowley chased his mouth with a whine and fingers tightening in his hair but Aziraphale pressed his hand to Crowley’s chest, finding it only slightly damp.

“My dear, I believe you need to get back in the water.”

“No. Aziraphale,” Crowley grumbled at him and attempted to wiggle closer.

“Please, dear. I promise I'm not going anywhere.” Not that he could. “But I'm worried about you.” If Crowley was as amphibious as Aziraphale suspected, he needed to stay damp to be healthy.

Crowley continued to grumble and grouch but allowed Aziraphale to manhandle him into sitting up. However, to Aziraphale’s frustration he did not slip back into the water but chose to press even closer and tuck his head under Aziraphale’s chin.

“Honestly, Crowley, being so dry can't be comfortable for you.”

“It's fine.”

“It _isn't_ fine.”

But Crowley would not be swayed. Aziraphale huffed at his stubbornness. The clinging was adorable, yes, but the idea that his new companion might be harming himself just to be close to him was not a happy thought.

Well, if he wouldn't do it on his own Aziraphale knew a way to force his hand. “I suppose you leave me no choice.”

Crowley made a confused squawk when Aziraphale scooped him up and plunged the both of them back into the murky water.

Aziraphale had been enjoying drying off, but if separating from him, even for a moment, was so distressing for Crowley, he could endure it. And if it meant he got to hold him for a while longer, well, that was just a bonus.

“Awful!” Crowley gasped as they resurfaced, shaking his head and sending water flying in all directions.

“This is where you live! It can't be that bad!” Aziraphale laughed and brushed Crowley’s sodden bangs from his eyes.

“It's bad.”

“Oh, well then, whatever could I do to make it up to you?”

A mischievous glint alighted in Crowley’s eyes and he draped his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulders as his face took on a pinker hue. “Kiss?”

Aziraphale felt his own blush climbing up his face. They had just kissed, yes, but the asking made it more real somehow. “You-you want to kiss me again?”

Crowley nodded and tangled his hands in Aziraphale's hair. “Kiss good.”

“And you're not half bad at it yourself,” Aziraphale said, curling a hand around Crowley’s now slick cheek to pull him in. “I would be delighted to kiss you more.”

The next kiss was slow and languid. An exploration with lips, and when Aziraphale parted his to lick into Crowley’s mouth, of tongues as well. Crowley tasted of the earth, of dark places and hidden things. A taste just as thrilling as the long and dexterous tongue that met and wrapped around his.

And the longer they kissed the quieter and quieter the voice in the back of his mind that said this was wrong became and the more _right_ it felt. Crowley’s waist fit so well in his broad hands, the shape of Crowley’s thin mouth slotted perfectly against his.

Could something that felt so right truly be wrong?

Aziraphale broke the kiss to gasp for much needed air while Crowley trailed wet kisses across his jaw and down his neck. The graze of sharp teeth against the soft skin of his throat sent heat pooling south. Aziraphale had never expected a being such as Crowley could cause such a reaction in him but the erection tenting his trousers, and rubbing against Crowley with every wiggle of his tail, was undeniable proof of his attraction.

If Crowley’s moans and pants were any indication, he was similarly affected.

“Crowley, mm, my dear.”

Crowley hummed in response, his tongue trailing across Azirapahle’s throat.

“A-are you… Do you-”

“Mate.”

“I'm sorry?”

Crowley’s fingers slipped from his hair, across his shoulders, and down his chest. “Aziraphale mate.”

“You- you want me to be your mate?” 

Crowley nodded quickly and while Aziraphale couldn't help the interested twitch of his cock, he still had some doubts. “Wouldn't you, ah, prefer to mate with your own kind?”

The snort he received was indignant. “No. Soft. Warm. Beautiful.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss until Crowley returned to his face and pressed their foreheads together. “Aziraphale.”

 _Oh_.

Then who was he to deny them what they both wanted? “Yes, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered and kissed him. “Yes, I'll be your mate.”

Crowley gave a delighted wiggle that, whether he knew it or not, rubbed Aziraphale’s erection in just the right way.

“Trousers. Need to, mm, remove my trousers,” Aziraphale gasped into Crowley’s eager mouth, rearranging his hold on him so he could reach for his zip. 

Crowley nipped his lip with sharp teeth. “Touch you. Want touch you.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Of course you can touch me.”

Crowley wasted no time in fisting his webbed hands in Aziraphale’s shirt, tugging and pulling on it while Aziraphale worked on unbuckling his belt, a whine building in Crowley’s throat until the offending article of clothing came free of the trousers it was trapped in.

With a triumphant growl he plunged his hand under the shirt, fingers groping and squeezing his stomach. Aziraphale let out a giggle that turned into a squeal when Crowley’s wandering fingers found his navel and attempted to push into it.

“Not-not there, dear,” Aziraphale said through a gasp and grasped Crowley’s wrist to guide his hand lower.

A confused noise escaped Crowley’s mouth as Aziraphale pushed both of their hands into his opened trousers. Aziraphale encouraged Crowley to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke.

Aziraphale sighed against Crowley’s cheek as their hands moved together. The naturally slick coating on Crowley’s skin provided all the lubrication they would need. And as Crowley built his confidence, learned the right motion of his wrist, Aziraphale withdrew his hand and used it to encircle Crowley’s waist.

“Ooh, that’s right, dear. Just like that,” Aziraphale moaned and ran his hand down Crowley’s spine, to his tail, and back, ruffling the fin along the back of his tail and causing Crowley to buck against his thigh.

“Azirap-ngh.” Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck, his strokes faltering.

While it might have been some time since Azirpahale had taken a lover, he wasn’t so selfish as to not want to make this good for Crowley too. “Can you show me?” Aziraphale whispered against his temple. “Show me, like I showed you?”

Crowley nodded. “Ngk, yes.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s free hand and slid it down his stomach, past where his pink tail began, and a little lower than where human genitals would be.

Aziraphale was unsurprised when Crowley stopped their hands at a small opening, just slightly smaller than his thumb. He had wondered if Crowley might have similar anatomy to that of an actual axolotl and it would seem he did.

Circling the edges of the cloaca with his thumb had Crowley gasping against his neck. “Well aren’t you sensitive?” The opening was just large enough for Aziraphale to slip the tip of one finger inside. “And so tight too.”

Crowley whined softly, wrapping his tail even tighter around Aziraphale’s leg and picking up the pace of his strokes.

“Oh, yes,” Azirpahale moaned. “Now give a little twist to- Yes, p-perfect.” Aziraphale thrust into the circle of Crowley’s slick fist and made a ‘come-hither’ motion with his finger against Crowley’s inner walls that Crowley chased with the rolling motion of his body.

And Crowley, it seemed, was a fast learner. He twisted his hand on each upstroke as had been asked, setting a fast pace with the tight and slick grip of his fist.

A series of biting kisses left what Aziraphale would be sure were a string of bruises and marks across his neck. Not that he cared between the clench of Crowley around his finger and the liquid heat quickly building in the base of his spine.

But Aziraphale wanted to watch Crowley come apart. Wanted to see and hear him in the throes of his release, to watch his sweet face twist in pleasure.

With a twist of his wrist he had Crowley keening, open mouthed and hot against his shoulder, that quickly devolved into nonsense babbling when he did it again.

“That's- that's right. I've got you.”

It only took another twist and press inside Crowley’s inner channel and his cries echoed around the cavern, head thrown and back arched as he shuddered and spasmed in Aziraphale's arms.

He was beautiful like that and the sight and feel of him was enough to send Aziraphale over as well. Coming hot and hard in Crowley’s hand and burying his face in his heaving chest.

They stayed like that for a moment until Aziraphale felt Crowley’s nose rubbing through his hair. A sweet gesture of affection that Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at.

Aziraphale carefully removed his finger, eliciting a soft whine from Crowley, and lifted head to kiss him slow and soft.

There would be time, later, to determine what to do about their situation, but for now Aziraphale was content to hold and cherish his strange new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://theladydrgn.tumblr.com/) and give me a shout if you want ^_^


End file.
